


Once Upon a Time in Seattle

by theGayberry



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/F, Superpowers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGayberry/pseuds/theGayberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of Arcadia Bay Max and Chloe are ready to start a new life and go for LA where Chloe was supposed to go with Rachel. Their first settlement becomes Max's hometown Seattle, but the town actually isn't in the same shape as she used to know. Things happen and Seattle becomes a little longer visit than it was planned at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow readers! By my friends suggestion I started writing this mysterious AU -fic about two of my favorite video games. As you might have noticed, these games share the same feature: Seattle. So why shouldn't I bring couple lesbians together? Enjoy the story~

The gigantic storm had swiped Arcadia Bay from the times, Max looked through Chloe's truck's window shuddering by the destruction she had caused. It was the end but also the beginning of a new life. She wasn't sure did she have her powers anymore, after the event of her vision. But actually she didn't want to even think about it right now.

Chloe's eyes were soaked by bitter tears, she had lost her little everything expect her best friend. She focused on driving, trying to forget everything around her. Her mother, her stepdad, they had been in the middle of the storm and she was sure she'll never see them again. The truth hurt, she dug her nails in the steering wheel.

They were heading to Seattle looking for a start. The car trip was mostly quiet, both girls swimming in their own thoughts.

\- Max, Chloe gulped looking at her best friend who immediately looked back by a sudden contact.

\- I know I'm a selfish shit to say this, but thanks for choosing me over Arcadia Bay. It's just that I'm too scared to die, she sighed trying to keep herself together.

\- No. No, Chloe, Max shook her head and reached to touch the girl's shoulder gently. 

\- Nobody could make such a decision, and besides, it was you I wanted to save, needed to, Max answered little smile on her face.

Chloe looked back to her and let the shorter girl take a grib on her hand. Max wrapped her fingers in Chloe's.

\- I couldn't ever leave you, Max said and got a smile grow on Chloe's face.

\- And I couldn't ever leave you, she answered letting out a quiet chuckle and turned her head back to the road.

Hours rolled fast and the landscape, also the road, began to have more colours than distorted gray of messed up surroundings. Fog and darkness started to clear and it seemed there would be even something brighter ahead. Chloe sighed of relief when she noticed some marks of civilization when "Welcome to Seattle" sign rose up from the blank road and further that both girls could see two silhouettes drawing to the horizon. There was also a car, striped familiarly black and white.

\- Oh shit, cops! Chloe cursed feeling heavy blump growing in her throat making it hard for breathe. 

Max felt goosebumps rising on her skin too, but Chloe's anxiety made her more worried and she tried to comfort her. 

\- I bet they won't have anything for us, Max murmured touching gently Chloe's tensed arm. She jumped a bit looking at her friend like she'd be a deer in car's head lights. 

\- Breathe, Chloe. Max told her and took a deep breath encouraging her to do the same. Blue-haired followed the lead and got herself breathe normally. Until the other silhouette ahead raised its hand. Chloe gasped hands grabbing tight on the wheel.

\- S-shit, what are we gonna do, Max? What if they arrest us?! Chloe stuttered slowing down suspiciously. She looked at Max panicking.

Max looked worried, she felt like she didn't have powers to do anything supernatural so she couldn't be the hero of the moment if they would choose wrong. She frowned looking frequently the silhouettes and then Chloe.

\- I think, I think you should pull over. We haven't actually done anything wrong, let's see what they have to say, Max said having a nod from Chloe. 

She drove near the twosome which walked to the truck window see the driver and the passenger.

Chloe opened the window clearing her throat nervous smile on her face. She was faced by older policeman icy blue eyes looking through her every act. 

\- Uh uhm, what's seems to be the problem, officer? Chloe chuckled out looking for the other officer whom she had seen with this one.

The policeman looked at blue-haired frowning and taking a look at his notebook he had in his hand. He also took a look in the direction two girls had came from. His expression softened and changed more as confusion. 

\- Are you, are you coming from where, misses? The policeman asked reading his notebook. 

\- We're from Arcadia Bay, Sir. Eh, road tripping, Chloe said nervously and looked at Max looking for help. Max reached the driver's window laying on Chloe and followed the policeman's actions. 

\- A-Arcadia Bay, you say? That's impossible, miss! Arcadia Bay was sweeped off by a cyclone last night, policeman choked on his words looking quickly the wrecked truck thinking of any possibilities girls' story to be true. It seemed awfully realistic.

Chloe looked at the police officer confused and stuttering.

\- But that's right! It was! But, we made it to the morning and drove here to look for a place to stay over, Chloe explained making the man's jaw drop.

\- Unbelievable, but it seems my partner agrees, man mumbled and called the further man to the truck.

\- I think they're telling the truth, there's no other way open right now than Arcadia Bay's road, the partner told the officer getting agreement from blue-haired girl.

\- And the road was a mess you won't believe if you're not seeing it, Max said eyeing Chloe. 

She felt a stun of happiness realizing they actually survived from the century's worst natural disaster. She with Chloe, Max felt warmth on her cheeks and pulled off Chloe sitting correctly on her seat. Chloe chuckled giving a look for her and sighing.

\- So, is there a problem in arriving the state, are we allowed to go? Isn't this some kind of emergency? Chloe asked still nervous. She definitely didn't like waiting. 

\- Well, not emergency, but it is a long way to drive without a rest. Sooner you two find a place to stay the better, officer said backing up from the truck.

\- Drive safe girls! He hailed for the last time and made a sign for Chloe they were free to leave.

Blue-haired girl looked at the younger one who smiled to her back. The truck's motor roamed and soon the twosome were on the road again, this time already seeing the city's lights.

It was already night when Max and Chloe finally arrived to the city. It was their luck there were so much lighting it mostly hurt their eyes but didn't leave them scared of the darkness.

Chloe had left the truck at parking lot and the girls had walked at the dock and sat down letting their toes to swim in the dark water. Chloe had wrapped her arm around Max's waist since the younger one had complained the coldness of the night.

\- The air is smokier in the city, heavier to breathe, Chloe mumbled looking to the water. Max nodded her back sighing.

\- Need to get used to it, don't we? Max chuckled and turned to look at blue-haired girl. Chloe looked back grinning and agreeing.

\- Umm, Chloe, younger girl felt her cheeks flush.

\- What is it, Max? Chloe asked, pulling the girl closer her.

\- We have been friends for so long that I've been thinking is there anything else which with we could grow this, she started.

\- O-of course there is, Max! Don't ya even question about our fr-

\- No, Chloe, that's not what I mean, Max laughed little nervousness in her voice.

\- How did that feel, Chloe, when I first time kissed you? Max flushed her voice cracking, she pressed her head on Chloe's shoulder. She was quiet for a moment and bursted then into laugh.

\- Oh, you mean that little peck you stole from my lips back then when I tested your ego? Pfft, that wasn't really a kiss, you know, Chloe murmured chuckling and tightened her grib from Max's waist. She heard her embarrassed puffs and she raised her head avoiding eye contact.

\- Well, would you then, Max's voice failed and she cleared her throat to try again. 

She didn't get to start again when she felt cold and soft fingers trailing on her jaw and faint 'yes' from Chloe when she pressed their lips gently together.

Chloe's warm lips placed tender little kisses on Max's and she clumsily answered to them. At first they were looking for the rhythm but when they found it, Max wrapped her arms over Chloe's shoulders and blue-haired guided the younger one whenever there was need. Blood rushed in Max's ears by this new sensation she was having. She stopped to catch air panting and Chloe stopped to look at Max's face smiling before she pressed their foreheads together.

\- You're beautiful, Chloe sighed making Max only chuckle and shake her head.

\- I'm not. Or, maybe a little, she laughed pecking Chloe's cheeks flushing.

\- So, maybe we shouldn't call this just 'a friendship' anymore, Chloe chuckle getting an agreeing nod from Max. 

They hugged each other sighing. It had started to wind a little, and the leaves of the park trees were dancing on the dock looking for the holes where to drop on the water. Chloe looked at the water.

\- Arcadia Bay rocks still with the beaches, she sighed frowning.

\- I miss it too, Max said quietly and shivered.

\- We should find the place to stay over, it's cold in here, she added. Chloe looked at her huffing.

\- Isn't truck enough? Fine, let's go then, but somewhere near then that we'll find the truck on the morning, Chloe answered rising up and helping Max up too.

They walked back holding hands and smiling. Smiling in the way Chloe hadn't smiled in a very long time.

Walking back to truck Max looked at large neon sign, neon letters, on a high building which had such a beautiful colours while glowing in the dark.

\- Chloe, is the camera in the truck? Max asked, it was a mistake not to take it with her this time. Maybe one reason had also been Mr. Jefferson. 'Always taking a shot' wasn't in her mind anymore.

Chloe looked back at Max shrugging and heading to open the trucks door. After a moment of looking Chloe handed Max her camera. She thanked smiling and raised to take the shot of the sign.

\- First shot with a new start, she chuckled and pressing the trigger a familiar sound printed a brand new photo for the girl. Max flipped the photo over looking at it smiling.

\- Hey, Chloe! Would you pose for me here? Max asked setting her camera ready again.

Chloe stepped towards Max and posing in the ankle where the sign also was seen. Max took another photo flipping it over.

\- Well, do I look amazing? Powerful in the light? Chloe chuckled walking to Max who had frown on her face.

\- Hmm, look at this photo which I took just moments ago and then this I took now. In your photo all of the lights are not shining, Max mumbled.

\- Must be some typical electrical glitch, right? Chloe scratched her head, she didn't think her photo as failed one.

\- I don't understand, they didn't even flicker when I was watching them, so why now? Wait a minute, look! Max gasped pointing the sign on the building. When Max took a photo of it was it in a perfect shape but now minutes later only a few of the letters were glowing. What was going on?

Max squinted to see better and as she looked at the mysterious crime scene of vanishing lights she saw how the next letter's glow started to move and escape from its place underneath it. The glow turned into thick string which ended with..a person?!

Max gasped pointing at the scene.

\- Chloe, do you see that? There's someone gathering the light! Max said almost whispering, like the person would hear them any minute now. Chloe nodded agreeing and watched jaw opened how the sign lost soon all of its glow by one person. Before either of them had time to think the person jumped off the roof leaving a trail of magenta glow behind.

\- Let's get the truck and follow, c'mon! Max was full of enthusiasm, she practically ripped Chloe in the truck making her ignite the motor and get going.

Luckily there weren't much of a traffic at night, so Chloe could drive freely at night catching the mysterious light stranger. She grinned at Max who was so eager about it. She beated her enthusiasm but she was also interested about how did the stranger collect or vanish the light and why.

The trail turned in a dark alley, it also seemed like it wasn't continuing like before, coming out behind the building. Girls left the truck besides the street and continued by foot. 

Max led Chloe holding tightly her hand, her heart was beating fast as she noticed the trails thickening, they were close the entity, whatever it then was.

\- Hey, Max, Chloe stopped walking looking at the building in front of them, there were a few doorways which in one shone tender magenta glow. She swallowed hardly feeling her pulse rise. She looked at Max who looked back. They decided to enter in.

Before they could take a step back or forth, a sharp voice gave goosebumps behind both of them. 

\- What the hell are you doing here? Girl with purple hair asked with threatening and angry voice making the twosome turn around. Both gasped in shock when magenta glowed brightly in girl's hands looking dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

Girls raised their free hands up looking at the stranger hearts beating in their chests. 

\- Easy, easy. We aren't a threat, Chloe kept herself together swallowing hardly. 

She wasn't sure was she so surprised about this glowing girl since Max had showed her time bending powers just a week ago. Still, she was sure this girl could do harm with her powers.

\- I asked you, what the hell are you doing here?! Girl yelled her hands glowing even more aggressively and making static noises.

\- We are just looking for place to stay over, we have no place to go! Max answered her hand shaking. Chloe noticed it and got more confident, staring into stranger's eyes.

Purple-haired looked both girls back time to time estimating them. They really seemed outsiders to her, she couldn't say anything else. 

\- You, you really don't know where you are right now? Girl's tune was low and threatening, eyes dark from unidentified emotions.

Max looked at the girl trying to find the solution for this. She tried to see in the past, in the future, but it wasn't working, she took a deep breath trying to get over with her shaking.

\- I, I'm sorry, but we don't. I've lived in Seattle my childhood, but things have been different for a long while, Max said looking at Chloe who responded by nod.

\- Oh yes, things totally have changed, stranger huffed and raised one of her arms and blasted an energy ball between the girls to a wall behind them. They separated startling looking both stranger and each other.

\- Hey, cool out! Chloe yelled stepping towards the purple-haired girl. She seemed to consider listening, her glowy hands were losing the brightness of them. Chloe noted that and continued.

\- I think we've done nothing to you and still you want to threaten us because we weren't ready for a pop quiz! We've been driving all day here escaping a huge cyclone which ripped our homes apart and now we'd make a use of some sleep too, Chloe was angered but more confident to talk right now. Purple-haired raised her eyebrows shocked by the answer.

\- So would you let us to have a place even for one night?! She sighed finishing her sentence staring at the girl. Glowy girl gritted her teeth getting closer to Chloe, her hands were starting to get more visual energy on them. Max panicked stepping between them.

\- I have powers too! Max yelled covering Chloe and straightening her arm making space for the twosome. Purple-haired stepped back fading the energy.

\- You what? You think that really saves you, to defend yourself as having powers? She laughed.

\- Have you watched news lately? Max asked frowning.

\- There is, there was, a place named Arcadia Bay, just a day ago. It was destroyed by me. She sighed trying to focus on saving themselves.

Purple-haired girl became silent looking at Max. She clearly was thinking something, maybe remembering the case Max was talking about. Soon she chuckled shaking her head.

\- You're bluffing, but anyway, you still need to get the hell outta here. This place is not free, purple-haired huffed.

\- B-but I don't see anyone here. Or is this your place? Max asked looking behind her. The glow inside the building interested her. There were reading something on the walls, she tried to squint and see what was it. Purple-haired noticed that and stepped on her way.

\- It's not my place, but neither yours, now back off! Girl was getting frustrated and angry.

\- Who is Brent? Chloe asked out of nowhere. 

She had managed to read the name on the wall when purple-haired had focused on Max. Stranger's eyes widened. Max could see hurt in girl's eyes, she didn't question anything. Girl's glow had brightened again and she breathed heavily. In one swung she had striked Max down ripping her sweater.

\- Enough! I'm sick of you two, fine! Stay here, but one night, purple-haired yelled. Before she finished, a sob escaped from her. She disappeared in bright magenta trail like earlier.

\- Max are you alright?! Chloe ran to hold the girl checking if she was okay. She looked Max in the eye panicking. Girl let a quiet cry of pain but smiled back to Chloe.

\- Just hit my head, but I'm okay, Max chuckled quietly. Chloe let relieved sigh hugging Max.

\- You really scared me. Facing her like that. But that was still badass, Chloe laughed kissing Max's forehead and helping her then up.

\- - -

Max and Chloe were sitting in the corner of the room. It was part of an abandoned building which seemed somehow to be connected with mysterious Seattle-girl. The whole room was glowing magenta and blue in the dark, walls were covered by neon-written names of Brent.

Max leaned on Chloe who had wrapped her arms on the girl's waist. Falling to sleep was harder than they had thought. Max got a little more comfortable place to sleep in Chloe's arms but leaning on the cold wall Chloe could barely close her eyes. Also all the scenes of the last day were flashing in her mind. She were just wishing she would have had some pot with her.

Chloe snapped from the borderline of falling asleep when she heard footsteps. It was familiar face, magenta glow also revealed her. Chloe woke surprised Max too.

\- You, did ya miss us? Chloe huffed frowning.

The girl didn't say anything but walked towards them quietly. She crouched keeping some distance between the girls and her. She sighed heavily eyeing Chloe.

\- You two are gonna freeze here if you stay here sleeping at night. Or just lose your mind, she spoke lowering her sight on the floor.

\- I know a place, better place. You should come with me, she stood up.

\- Where is all this sympathy coming from? Chloe let a dry laughter.

Purple-haired didn't answer but signed the girls coming with her. Both girls rose up one at time and followed.

Walking through the dark alley in the middle of the night got chills running on their spines. Max shivered by cold looking around her and thinking did her parents know what was happening in their hometown. Actually, did her parents even know about Arcadia Bay? 

Max took her phone and opened it browsing the latest messages. No, it seemed everything was sent only before the storm strike. She sighed feeling a sting of anxiety in her chest. She reached Chloe's hand locking her own to it. Blue-haired gave a questioning look back at her. Max answered shaking her head.

\- By the way, I'm Chloe and this is Max, what's your name? Chloe asked tilting her head to the girl in front of her. She turned around continuing walking backwards looking at both of the girls.

\- Chloe and Max, purple-haired mumbled chuckling.

\- Guess I need to believe you're not from here. Well, I'm Fetch, girl introduced herself turning back to facing where she was going.

Fetch guided Chloe and Max to a fire ladder signing them to climb up. She went first up and stepped on the safety stairs continuing up. Finally she reached a window which she opened and entered in the dark room.

Fetch found the light and lit it up to make it easier for two girls to see in the room. It was some kind of abandoned apartment which had old couch and couple chairs in there. When Max and Chloe got in, they sat on the couch exhausted.

\- Is it really okay to be here, Fetch? Chloe asked looking at girl who sat on the chair. She looked in Chloe's eyes.

\- It's fine, you can sleep on that couch as much as you need, she blinked showing a quick smile to her. 

\- Thanks so much, it's been hella' bad day, hella' bad life, Chloe mumbled Max in her arms again. She had fallen asleep which made her smile.

\- You know, I destroyed something important with my powers too, Fetch began letting a heavy sigh come from her mouth. 

\- Maybe that is the reason I came back, to share the suffer, she almost whispered shaking her head.

\- We don't need to talk about this right now, we can do it on morning, Chloe said tilting her head kindly. She got Fetch to smile.

\- Yeah. Good night, Chloe, she said smiling. It didn't take much now to fall asleep. Both Chloe and Max had felt like passing out for a while.

\- - -

Max woke up in the mix of birds' and vehicle sounds outside the apartment. A bright light of sunrise shone in her eyes making her squint. She stretched yawning and looking around her. She heard Chloe's peaceful breathing while she was still asleep, Max looked at her slight blush on her face. So cute, she thought smiling. She also took a look around the room they had been left in, Fetch was gone.

Max turned around on Chloe's arms giving little pecks on her cheeks. 

\- Wakey wakey~ She hummed chuckling while Chloe shook her head opening her eyes. She was a bit confused before she truly woke up.

\- Morning, Chloe murmured placing her hand on Max's cheek, she smiled sighing back to blue-haired.

\- Where's Fetch? She asked looking around. Max questioned that herself too.

\- I was just thinking since there's only us, Max mumbled blushing and squirming in Chloe's arms. She chuckled placing her head on blue-haired's shoulder smelling her scent. Chloe grinned brushing Max's hair with her hand kissing her head softly.

\- What is it, baby? Chloe murmured raising Max's head facing her better and looking her in the eyes.

\- I-I'd, love to, kiss you, Max stuttered shifting her gaze from Chloe's feeling embarrassement. She was flushed and her hands were nervously shaky. Chloe chuckled back at her eyes sparkling.

\- You don't need to ask permission to kiss me, Max, she said licking her lips and parting them slightly open. 

Max looked at Chloe's lips leaning carefully closer, being unsure to make her move. She pressed her lips together with Chloe's looking for a rhythm and sinking in the sensation of the kiss.

Chloe helped Max guiding her jaw and mouth with her hand moving it then on her neck pulling her stronger into the kiss. She opened her mouth guiding her tongue to lick Max's lips, encouraging her to do the same. Soon Max got the hint carefully meeting Chloe's tongue and swirling them together in a sloppy exploration.

Sighs, puffs and quiet whines surrounded both of the girls curled to each other. Max had wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and Chloe's hands were on Max's waist. Blue-haired broke the kiss looking at panting Max in the eyes before placing thirsty kisses on the photographer's neck making her gasp by surprise.

\- Is this okay, Max? Chloe asked breathless continuing to suck the girl's neck. She was squirming on Chloe trying to collect herself.

\- Everything is okay, everything you do! She whimpered pushing Chloe's lips harder on her neck. Blue-haired slid her hands on Max's breasts rubbing them gently. She let out a gasp but leaning towards her touch. Chloe circulated her nipples with her thumbs.

\- Morning, sunshines, hope you're already awake, whoah! A sudden comeback by Fetch startled all of three.

Max jumped off Chloe panting embarrassed. Chloe's face was reddish too but both of them didn't win the colour on Fetch's face. She cleared her throat shaking her head.

\- Uh huh, well I didn't expect that, Fetch sighed squinting.

\- Did you, have something to say? Chloe asked getting herself together. She looked at Max who seemed in awfully good shape even by the situation. They grinned to each other.

\- Well um, I was just going to come ask you about your plans. You seem to have rested since you, yeah, Fetch's tune was neutral again.

\- I'd like to go see my parents, I haven't heard of them in a while, not after the incident, Max said out loud looking at both Chloe and Fetch.

\- I don't feel so good about the idea meeting your parents, Max. But I was thinking that I'd spend the same time looking for job or something to get us money for living and stuff like that, Chloe spoke truly making Max at first thoughtful and then agree. There was a lot going on in her mind, but she thought it also to be smart that Chloe wasn't yet involved to her parents.

\- I could guide you, Chloe, to get started with this city. Like you two were saying, it's not the same when you knew it, Fetch said giving a little smile to blue-haired. 

\- But at first it could be good to get you some food, Fetch chuckled signing girls to follow her again.

\- - -

\- Here, Fetch offered two paper packages to the girls and sat down with them at a park table. She had snitched hamburgers and soda for them.

\- Wow, thank you so much! I'm starving, Max chuckled digging into a warm burger humming eagerly. Chloe laughed thanking Fetch too before chomping her lunch.

\- I knew you guys have not much money when you don't have even a place to stay over, purple-haired commented looking at the girls a little smile on her face. They tried to build up a conversation but talking while having food in their mouths wasn't easy. So they prefered changing looks with each other.

Finishing her burger, Max was ready to change couple words with Chloe and Fetch.

\- I think I remember this town enough to find my parents' house. I'm gonna give them a call, but I think I will survive alone a while, Max said raising up from her chair. Chloe looked at her worrying and frowning, she wouldn't have wanted to separate with her. She still gave a nod sighing and giving smile to her.

\- I'm gonna take care of your girlfriend, just don't take forever, Fetch said grinning to Max who had blushed by the teasing compliment. She nodded taking phone in her hand and walking away smile on her face.

Fetch gave a look at flustered Chloe chuckling.

\- Get used to it, she likes you a lot, purple-haired said calling her get going.

Fetch and Chloe walked back to her truck which on Chloe leaned like an old maker.

\- So, what's the deal with you, blue? Fetch punched the girl with her elbow playfully. She got huff as answer.

\- A lot of shit about childhood and old life. Pot and stuff, same old story, she smirked looking Fetch from head to toe.

\- What about you? Fetch ain't your real name, Chloe asked making purple-haired uncomfortable.

\- I'm, Abigail. Abigail Walker, she introduced herself.

\- Fetch is my nickname, she added.

\- Chloe Price, blue-haired answered smiling and ordering a handshake. 

Fetch answered back to the handshake, but in the second their hands met, they experienced something unexpected. It felt like a lightning bolting through both of them.

\- A Conduit?! Abigail's breath hitched before she blacked out.

\- - -

Max had walked for a while finding her way to familiar streets sighing for relief. She felt like home even her surroundings were vice versa. She had browsed her phone many times, finding no call or text from anyone. Now she had dialed her mother's number and pressed call.

The seconds with the tooting tone where like hours. The girl heard her breathing clearly. Heart beating strongly. She closed her eyes squinting until she heard the phone line sharpening.

\- Max? A woman's voice called out from the phone.

\- Mom, she answered tears beginning to roll down from her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It was like a film roll flashing memories across both girls' gazes. The touch had gotten them to share an important part of their lives, the strike caused the girls collapse on the ground.

Fetch snapped back to consciousness at first gasping and shaking. She looked at recovering Chloe shocked, soon the other girl did the same vice versa.

\- A Conduit?! Fetch choked out.

\- D.U.P?! Chloe gasped back looking at her hands terrified.

\- C-Chloe you're -

\- I am GLOWING?! Blue-haired yelled looking at herself in disbelief. What was this, what did happen?

She stood up feeling dizzy and holding her head. Fetch looked back at her, getting carefully closer.

\- Are you okay, Chloe? She asked almost whispering and slowly taking a light grip on her hands investigating them. The glow was familiar, atleast to her.

\- I, I think I'm fine, Chloe answered unsurely looking at Fetch who already was growing a smile on her face.

\- Good. And you know what? This is awesome, c'mon, we need to try your powers! Fetch pulled Chloe with her running to the closest alley away from curious people's looks. Fetch stopped suddenly making Chloe bump on her.

\- Chloe, as a Conduit, you have got some powers of mine and you're able to use them if you just learn. So, follow my lead. Stretch your arm straight and try to create a stun of neon in the air.

Fetch tossed a string of neon floating in the air and soon attached some in the wall like spray paint. She sprayed a simple heart on the wall and looked then at Chloe smiling.

Chloe focused on her straightened arm trying to feel the power in her hand. She hit the air with her palm couple times getting slight strings striking in the air before fading in the light wind. 

\- Whoah, she sighed by amusement wide grin growing on her face. She looked at Fetch who looked back smiling too.

\- This is so awesome, let's go running, shall we try? Fetch asked yelling eagerly. She took a deep breath and made a short dash from the head of the alley to the other. Chloe did the same, and she felt like no one could ever again stop her.

\- - -

Max sat on a chair in the kitchen of her parents. She sipped cola from a glass scanning through the house. Her mother sat in front if the girl looking both relieved and worried.

\- I'm so glad you're home, Max. We were so worried about you when we found out what happened to Arcadia Bay, she sighed holding a cry. Mother's sense was strong but she had already hugged her daughter so tight when she had arrived to the front door.

\- I'm glad too, Max mumbled avoiding an eye contact that she wouldn't start to cry again. 

\- I couldn't have made it without Chloe, you remember her? Max asked getting a nod from her mother.

\- Of course I do, darling. You were childhood friends, wonderful you've came across each other for now. Where is she now? Mother asked frowning. Something was missing in the picture.

\- She's, out, Max tried to make an excuse.

\- She wasn't ready to come here. Her, mother died by the cyclone, Max told sighing. She realized herself the fact she was gone. Max felt bad, and even worse when thinking of how Chloe felt like.

\- Oh, Max, her mother closed her daughter into a hug letting a sob out.

\- You two have experienced a lot. But it's good that you are now here, home, she sighed smiling to Max.

\- Actually, Mom, Max started.

\- I, I came to say goodbye. Being with Chloe proved me that she needs me and I need her. We are going to travel across the country, we're leaving, Max said trying to keep her voice clear, swallowing sobs which would have wanted to escape from her mouth.

Expression on her mother's face froze as she heard what her daughter did just say. She got serious and shook threatening her head.

\- No. You are not going anywhere, mother said shocking Max. She had still counted to that answer but she tried to be patient.

\- I am old enough to decide what to do. I lived in Arcadia Bay too, I can take care of my-

\- But I am your mother and I got you just back! Don't you understand how hard this is to me?! She yelled voice pitched.

\- What about me? Shouldn't I have been the one going through a lot?! Max answered rising up from the chair and walking to the front door.

\- Where are you going? Mother asked grunting. Max turned around tears running down on her cheeks.

\- I'm going somewhere I feel like home, she said closing the door after and she walked fast away from the house she grew in. She wanted to reach Chloe, immediately.

\- - -

They ran fast and far away. Without noticing Fetch had shown whole city to Chloe, she had been amazed of the size of the town. She felt invincible running 90 degree walls up and down and almost flying in the air when running like lightning. Fetch taught Chloe to drain the neon and simple tricks of her powers. Later on they played tagging.

Neither Fetch or Chloe hadn't laughed like that in a long time, catching each other and leaving dancing neon trails behind them in the air. They landed on a high building catching air, Chloe bumped Fetch onto a wall of the roof top entrance looking into her eyes panting.

\- That was fun, Fetch chuckled tiredly.

\- Yes it was, Chloe answered smiling to her. She were pecked on the cheek by Fetch who quickly retrieved innocently. Chloe grinned avoiding an eye contact blushing.

\- You know, I haven't felt like fitting in since my father died, Chloe started sighing.

\- And ever since Max felt like a super hero to me I felt even more miserable, like I don't matter, she mumbled switching her place to move sitting back against the wall. Fetch sat down too nodding.

\- I know the feel feeling like nothing, my powers make me, Fetch explained. Her face changed into a grin avoiding the upcoming subject and changing it into the other.

\- So, what do ya think, like the life of a Conduit? Fetch asked looking for and eye contact with Chloe. Blue-haired answered back with a look. They shared a gaze and soon Fetch pulled her into passionate kiss. Chloe kissed her back adrenaline rushing in her veins.

Chloe ended the kiss looking into Fetch's fluttering eyes and joyful grin. She thought about Max, how she wanted to share her life with her. But being chained to one person, Chloe didn't want that. Life was about endless possibilities, she pushed thoughts about Max away.

\- Let's make out, I wanna get laid, Fetch hummed kissing Chloe again and pulling her closer. Suddenly she loosened her grip and dashed couple feet further from Chloe smiling.

\- Come, let's get back to the apartment, she said grinning and dashed to run.

\- - -

Fetch pushed Chloe on the couch taking off her jacket expecting the blue-haired do the same.

\- It's bit chilly here, but I think you can manage, top or bottom? Purple-haired murmured sliding her hands over her body and tight clothing which showed her hardened nipples. Chloe looked at her biting her lip. She took her jacket and t-shirt off leaving only her white bra and jeans.

\- I'll top if you just tell me what you like, Chloe growled licking her lips and waiting the girl to join her on the couch.

Fetch smiled back to Chloe undoing her pants slowly under Chloe's gaze. She enjoyed showing herself, but even she teased the other girl while being an eye candy, she didn't hold her patience any longer.

Fetch climbed on sitting Chloe taking off her shirt and letting blue-haired explore her skin curiously. She hadn't worn bra and her free breasts bounced against Chloe's face. She didn't complain, she didn't ask permission to touch them, she did.

Chloe pressed her lips onto soft boob and pushing her tongue out to lick the skin reaching soon Fetch's erected nipple. She followed purple-haired's reactions and she seemed to enjoy about the attention she had gotten.

\- Don't be a wuss, that's my opinion, Fetch said curling her fingers into Chloe's hair and pulling her face between her breasts humming by excitement. 

Chloe moaned working with her tongue and lips like french kissing the girls boobs while grasping her clothed ass. Fetch leaned against Chloe's grabbing hands and made slow rhythmical jolting which get her moan a little, more just for the act encouraging Chloe. Fetch let Chloe get some air which she did panting and looking at Fetch heart beating.

\- You have cute little boobs, Chloe, why don't you show them to me? Fetch murmured sliding her hands on the clip of her bra and clicking them easily open. Fetch smiled revealing the breasts and sliding fingers over them. Chloe shivered which woke up Fetch's interest. 

\- Are they sensitive? Fetch asked pinching one of Chloe's nipple making her gasp. She nodded inhaling and finding her fingers on Fetch's string of her underwear. Purple-haired gave a rough pinch getting a moan from Chloe and then kissing her sloppily.

Fetch rose up to undo her last piece of clothing revealing porcelain shave. Chloe moved on the couch to give room for Fetch who laid on her back spreading her legs and sliding her hand on her clit rubbing slow circles on it looking at Chloe's reaction. She was flustered.

\- Do you want me to finger you? Chloe asked coming closer Fetch whose eyes looked lazily back at hers. 

Chloe kissed Fetch's lower belly making her gasp and jerk her body towards Chloe's. Blue-haired draw two fingers reaching Fetch's clit and vagina touching it carefully feeling how wet she was. Fetch draw her own hand back and touched her own breasts. Chloe slid her fingers up and down before entering the girl easily, Fetch moaned shivering wanting more.

Chloe used her other hand to rub Fetch's clit rhythmically and with other exploring her insides. She curled her fingers and stroked them in and out making Fetch moan, soon finding her G -spot. Fetch shaked whimpering and pushing herself against Chloe's fingers which stroked her fast, she knew what she was doing.

It didn't take long when sweat-covered and panting Fetch arched her back moaning out her orgasm. She gasped air tired grin on her face and licking her lips.

\- That was great, don't you think? Fetch hummed looking at Chloe who smiled relieved back. She pulled her fingers out making Fetch whine by the emptiness. By her surprise Chloe draw her fingers into her mouth sucking them clean. Purple-haired raised her brows grinning.

\- Dirty girl, I like that, Fetch murmured sitting up. She felt sweaty and she guessed Chloe would feel like that too. 

\- Was this some kind of rookie test as, a Conduit? Chloe chuckled joking.

\- No, you were just, fuckable. And ain't we all craving for sex, huh? Fetch answered laughing.

\- I feel so shitty right now, should we go to take a swim, to cool down? And to wash ourselves, Fetch made a suggestion which Chloe agreed. They put their clothes on and blue-haired followed Fetch, this time on the beach.

\- - -

Max walked crying forward, she was anxious and upset. She felt dizzy and somehow surreal. She had just rejected her mother's caring. She wiped her face heading in the direction of the park they ate out earlier. Max sniffled looking around her, she realized how different things really were. 

The streets had a lot of black vehicles and security men walking around. There were also security cameras almost in every building she looked at. Max felt paranoid, what had happened here?

She walked faster at the park looking for Chloe's truck which she knew was nearby since they drove here earlier. She sighed as relief catching the old car in her gaze. Suddenly she was stopped by a hand onto her shoulder.

\- What the-?! She was pulled in a black van which drove away immediately.


End file.
